


Tell Me Why

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is rediscovering everyday why he fell in love with Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

The king stormed into his chamber like a mad man, the door hitting the wall hard.

Gwen gently got up leaving her unfinished embroidery on the table.

“Give me one good reason to not have his head cut off right now!” Arthur growled, sitting into his favorite armchair. 

Gwen looked at his king, discreetly smiling, already knowing who Arthur was talking about. It was always the same thing when it came to those two men.

“Because you’re a good and kind-hearted king, my lord?” she softly answered him.

He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

“Not good enough, my sweet Guinevere” he threatened but a little smile was already playing on his lips.

She stared at him a moment before laying a light hand on his tensed shoulder.

“Because you like him too much”

This wasn’t a question.

Arthur groaned. And sighed.

“And Camelot knows the kid doesn’t deserve it!”

The kid, Mordred, wasn’t a kid anymore. For years now. Though, a week couldn’t go without the young man making news and making tongues wag. He was a brilliant knight but the other ones disliked him because of his sharp tongue. He was an outstanding man and every woman in the castle noticed him and desired his poisonous lips. 

The too sweet chaos of Camelot.

Arthur sighed again his powerful hands messing his golden hair.

“Why is still doing all of that again and again and…again?”

Gwen knew that when Mordred was in trouble, when people were speaking ill about him, Arthur was gnawed away by pain. 

“Why is he torturing me?” the words didn’t need to be said to be heard by Gwen.

She sat carefully at Arthur’s feet, her head resting on his laps.

“Because he likes you too much, my king”

They stayed like that a long time, Arthur gently stroking Gwen’s dark locks, quieting down, rediscovering once again why he married Guinevere. She was an angel.

“My beloved queen” he gently whispered to her knowing Mordred would bail himself out once again.


End file.
